Algo más que una simple amistad
by Youkai de la Luna Creciente
Summary: Bankotsu empieza sentir lujuria y a mirar a Jakotsu con otros ojos. Mi primer Fic. Capítulo 4: El desmayo. Patético resumen y título del capítulo. Entren y lean, quizás les guste y me dejen un lindo Review.
1. El tranquilo baño de Bankotsu

**Hola a todos, aquí esta como lo prometí en mi perfil, el Jakotsu&Bankotsu. Es mi primer Fic así que espero que les guste. Me gustaría tener algunos comentarios constructivos o simplemente si les gustó o no.**

**Aclaración: La trama está ubicada antes de que Los Siete Guerreros o Los Shichinintai (como quieran llamarlos) murieran por primera vez, cuando realmente estaban vivos.  
><strong>

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes del Animé "Inu-Yasha" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. A mi solo me pertenece la trama de Fic.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Algo más<span>... que una simple amistad.**

**Capítulo 1: El "tranquilo" baño de Bankotsu.**

* * *

><p>Era un día sumamente aburrido y caluroso. Debajo de un gran árbol cerca de un río, descansaban los siete guerreros. Bueno, en realidad solo seis, por que uno se había aislado del grupo. Uno de sus "hermanos" lo había notado, y optó por ir a ver que sucedía.<p>

- Ahora vuelvo. - Dijo Jakotsu al resto del grupo.

- ¿A donde vas?. - Pregunto Suikotsu.

- A caminar. - Fue la simple y menos creíble respuesta que dio Jakotsu para luego marcharse.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos, uno de cinco guerreros que ahora quedaban en el lugar dijo...

- Seguro se fue a obligar a cualquier viajero que se cruce por su camino a... - Mukotsu no termino de decir, porque fue interrumpido por Renkotsu.

- No sigas por favor!. - Dijo Renkotsu haciendo una mueca de asco. - Me da asco de solo pensarlo.

Todos sonrieron con malicia, para luego sumirse en sus pervertidos pensamientos.

* * *

><p>En un lugar no muy lejos de allí, el líder de los siete guerreros, se bañaba en un lago rodeado de árboles bastante frondosos. Bankotsu se sentía tranquilo y sin preocupaciones. Estaba sumergido hasta la altura de la cadera, dejando ver su no musculoso pero si bien formado abdomen y con el cabello suelto de su acostumbrada trenza.<p>

- '_Aaaa... que tranquilidad_'- Pensó Bankotsu.

De pronto escuchó unas pisadas y como pudo se puso en guardia, que era un poco difícil ya que estaba totalmente desnudo y desarmado.

- ¡Hermano Bankotsu!... ¡Hermano Bankotsu donde est...? - Dijo Jakotsu abriéndose paso por los frondosos árboles. - ¡Haaaaaa...! - Sin darse cuenta pisó mal, y resbaló por el pequeño barranco cayendo de lleno al lago en la parte más profunda.

- Jakotsu?. - Dijo Bankotsu con algo de sorpresa.

- BANKOTSU!... SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!... NO SE NADAR!. - Gritaba a todo pulmón mientras luchaba por mantenerse arriba.

Bankotsu estaba atónito, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que Jakotsu no supiera nadar. Reaccionó al momento en que Jakotsu dio un grito de total desesperación diciendo...

- ME AHOGO!... - Dijo para luego hundirse.

Bankotsu se lanzó a nadar desesperado. Por debajo del agua, lo vio inconsciente, hundiéndose lentamente. Lo tomo por su fina cintura y nadó hasta la superficie. Lo dejó en tierra firme, para luego sacarle su armadura y poner su oreja en el pecho de Jakotsu para escucharle el latido del corazón. El latido era muy leve, lo que desesperó más a Bankotsu. Este empezó a presionar el pecho de su hermano para que escupiese el agua que había tragado, finalmente Jakotsu tosió escupiendo el agua.

'Siento algo frío en mis pies... ¿que será?'. Pensó Jakotsu, y al abrir los ojos lo que vio... fue nada más y nada menos que... agua. Desesperado se aferró a lo primero que encontró, que resultó ser el cuello de Bankotsu.

- AGUA!... - Dijo Jakotsu con el temor marcado en su voz y en su rostro.

- Jakotsu... ¿estas bien?. - Murmuró Bankotsu algo ruborizado, debido a su desnudes y más aún... la comprometedora posición en la que estaban.

- Si... hermanito. - Murmuro con un deje de temor en su voz.

Para luego ruborizarse hasta las orejas al darse cuenta que su hermanito estaba como dios lo trajo al mundo, y él... sin la parte superior de sus vestiduras, envolviéndolo con sus piernas, con un brazo alrededor de su cuello, el otro en su espalda y con el rostro hundido su cuello.

Se apartó de Bankotsu rápidamente e intentó iniciar una conversación que no tuviera nada que ver con lo acontecido segundos atrás.

- Hermano Bankotsu, te he buscado por todos los alrededores, ¿donde estabas?. - Pregunto de lo más natural.

- Pues... aquí, bañándome, ¿en donde más podría estar?. - Dijo Bankotsu algo desconcertado rascándose la cabeza distraídamente.

- Por lo meno hubieras avisado que te ibas a bañar, estaba muy preocupado. - Dijo haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos como un niño pequeño.

- Me hubieran molestado. -Dijo Bankotsu y luego se le cruzó una risa infantil por el rostro. - ¿te imaginas... yo, diciendo: "Oigan chicos, me voy a bañar y no quiero que nadie me moleste, pórtense bien y hagan caso a mamá Jakotsu"...? - Dijo lo último con voz burlona.

- Muy gracioso. - Dijo Jakotsu algo molesto para luego mostrar una sonrisa. - ¿Te imaginas yo cuidando de ellos?... ja, ja, ja, ja,... - Empezó a reír de buena gana.

- Si... ja, ja, ja. ja,... - Bankotsu se contagió y empezó a reír también.

Así pasaron riéndose de cualquier cosa, un rato más.

- Hermano Bankotsu, ya deberíamos regresar con los demás. - Dijo sonriendo. - Anda vístete y regresemos.

- Esta bien. - Respondió Bankotsu y fue a vestirse.

Jakotsu miraba atentamente a su hermanito vestirse. '_No me había dado cuenta del buen físico que tiene el hermano Bankotsu, hasta ahora_'. Bankotsu estaba que se moría de la pena al tener el presentimiento de que se lo estaban devorando con la mirada, y se termino de vestir con una velocidad increíble.

Al darse la vuelta comprobó que sus sospechas eran ciertas, Jakotsu aún lo miraba de una forma muy... extraña. '_Jakotsu nunca me ha mirado así, las únicas veces que le he visto esa mirada es cuando..._' Pensó Bankotsu hasta que entendió a donde iban sus pensamientos y casi se cae de espaldas.

Sonrojado hasta las orejas le dijo...

- Nos vamos?... - Murmuró algo nervioso.

- Si hermano, los demás nos deben estar esperando. - Respondió Jakotsu con toda la naturalidad el mundo para luego ponerse de pie y emprender la caminata al lugar donde se encontraban los demás...

Caminaron durante un rato, en un silencio total. Hasta que se escucho un estornudo. Bankotsu miró a Jakotsu por el rabillo de su ojo.

- Aaachsss - Volvió a estornudar Jakotsu que venía caminando detrás de él.

- Jakotsu... ¿te sientes bien?. - Preguntó al verlo con las mejillas sonrojadas, abrazándose a el mismo, temblando, arrugando su fina nariz y aspirando frenéticamente.

- Si... ¡Aaachsss!... alguien debe estar... ¡Aaachsss!... hablando mal de mi. - Dijo con la voz un poco rara.

- No creo que sea eso solamente. - Dijo Bankotsu acercándose. - Tienes fiebre y al parecer has pescado un resfrío. - Dijo tocándole la frente y las ahora aún más, sonrojadas mejillas.

Bankotsu empezó a sacarse su armadura para luego quitarse la parte superior de sus vestiduras...

- Hermano Bankotsu... ¿que haces?. - Preguntó desconcertado.

- Ten, úsalo... te enfermaras más si sigues desabrigado y todo empapado. - Dijo extendiéndole la prenda blanca.

- ¿Y tu?.

- Yo no soy el que está todo empapado. - Dijo sonriendo. - Anda, úsalo.

- Está bien. - Dijo tomando la cálida prenda y acobijándose en ella. - Gracias hermano Bankotsu.

Este solo asintió. Y así siguieron caminando hacia el lugar donde estaban los demás...

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Una cosa... cuando dice "aspirando frenéticamente" quiere decir que estaba aspirándose los mocos (por la nariz), como hace cualquiera (cuando se esta resfriado o se tiene moquera) y otra... lo escribí así para que no quedara tan... groncho (grosero).<strong>

**Imagínense a Jakotsu como Caperusita Blanca n_n.  
><strong>

**Bueno... estaría sumamente agradecida si me comentaran si les gusto o no, pero eso es decisión de ustedes. Si quieren que algún otro Fic de alguna pareja en especial de Inuyasha, solo tienen que decírmelo y veré si me sale algo.**

**...Youkai de la Luna Creciente...**


	2. Egoísmo

**Hola, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo espero que les guste.**

**PD: El título no tiene mucho que ver pero no se me ocurrió otro.  
><strong>

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes del Animé "Inu-Yasha" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. A mi solo me pertenece la trama de Fic.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Algo más<span>... que una simple amistad.**

**Capítulo 2: Egoísmo.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron donde los demás, se sorprendieron al ver a todos dormidos. Aún no se ocultaba el sol ni había obscurecido. Es más, recién era pasado el mediodía. '<em>Son unos flojos, ¿como es que se les ocurre dormir ahora?<em>'. Pesaba Bankotsu mirando como sus "hombres de batalla" dormían acurrucados en la hierva. Sonrió. '_Perfecto_'. Dijo en su mente.

- Jakotsu... ¿que te parece si...?. - Preguntó el menor sonriendo de manera totalmente infantil, pero fue interrumpido por el mayor.

- Hermano Bankotsu... ¿pretende molestar al hermano Renkotsu otra vez?. - Pero al mirarlo ya había respondido su pregunta. - Esta bien...

- No te desanimes Jakotsu, yo tomaré las riendas si se molesta mucho...

- Pero... el hermano Renkotsu por poco y me carboniza la otra vez, y me dijo que la próxima no dudaría en hacerlo...

Bankotsu se acercó y pasó un brazo por el cuello de Jakotsu, este se sonrojó mucho al notar la cercanía de sus rostros, pero no dijo nada.

- Fue solo una amenaza. - Dijo sonriendo. - Además, tendría que vérselas conmigo y mi Banryu primero. - Dijo para luego darle un fraternal beso en la mejilla, y luego con una sonrisa le revolvió el cabello, que era sostenido por una cinta de color verde.

Jakotsu se sonrojó hasta más no poder, su corazón latía tan rápido que creía que se le iba a salir del pecho. '_¿Por que siempre siento este extraño cosquilleo cuando el hermano Bankotsu se comporta, de alguna forma... cariñoso, conmigo...?_.' Se preguntaba, intentando encontrar una respuesta coherente.

Se fueron a sentar, debajo de un árbol un poco más alejado de el resto del grupo.

Luego se formó un largo silencio, no era uno incómodo, más bien era agradable. Bankotsu se había hundido en sus pensamientos y Jakotsu simplemente miraba el despejado cielo. Había cierto aire de tranquilidad en su mirada. De repente volvió a mirar a su líder y para decirle lo que había quedado pendiente minutos atrás...

- ¿Que vas a hacer para molestarlo esta vez?. - Preguntó él de los labios carmesí.

- Nada... - Respondió casi en un susurro, él dueño de la poderosa alabarda Banryu.

- ¿Nada?. - Exclamó Jakotsu, muy extrañado. '_Es muy raro que el hermano Bankotsu renuncie así como así, a una de sus constantes travesuras. Ahora que lo pienso... a actuado muy extraño últimamente_'. Pensaba este.

- Si, ya se me fueron las ganas. - Suspiró el líder de Los Siete Guerreros, con la mirada perdida, en ningún punto en especial.

- Hermano... ¿te sientes...?. - No pudo terminar su pregunta. - ¡Achsss!... ay, no otra vez... ¡achsss...

Y otra vez volvió a estornudar repetidas veces.

- Jakotsu, deberías abrigarte un poco más. Recuerda que estas resfriado y hace un rato tenias algo de fiebre. - Sugirió el menor.

Luego, otra vez fue acercando su mano derecha al rostro de Jakotsu, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos... y este, no pudo más que sonrojarse más de lo que estaba. Bankotsu tocó su frente y luego sus mejillas, para después dejar posar su mano en la mejilla izquierda y perderse por un momento en los verdes ojos de su hermano.

No es necesario decir, que el rostro de Jakotsu estaba haciéndole competencia; y estaba ganando; a la cinta roja que que llevaba su líder en la cintura, para sostener la armadura.

- ... - No podía articular palabra, su corazón comenzó nuevamente a galopar muy rápido y volvía a tener esas horribles sensaciones en el estómago.

- Demonios, ¡hierves!. - Dijo exaltado y a la vez preocupado su líder después de salir de su trance. - Debemos encontrar alguna aldea para pasar la noche, no puedo permitir que empeores.

- Hermano, es solo fiebre. - Afirmó el mayor con algo de timidez ya que su hermano aún no quitaba la mano de su mejilla. - No deberías preocuparte tanto por mi.

- Claro que si. - Insistió, para luego ponerse de pie y extender su mano para ayudar al otro a pararse. - Vamos. - Ordenó.

Jakotsu no dijo nada, sabía que el "vamos" de su hermano quería decir "no insistas, harás lo que yo digo". Tomo su mano y se levantó del suelo. Bankotsu lo llevaba de la mano, casi a rastras, pero no pudo evitar sentir un enorme cosquilleo que paso por su espalda. '_De verdad esta actuando muy extraño_'. Pensó el mayor.

'_No quiero que mi hermano, con el que tengo más confianza empeore. No sería lo mismo tener una batalla sin él, que no podría participar porque estaría en cama, resfriado y con fiebre. Soy un egoísta por quererlo y tenerle más afecto a él que al resto del grupo, pero eso es algo que nunca diré_'. Pensaba Bankotsu mientras arrastraba a Jakotsu hacia donde estaba el resto de los Siete Guerreros.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal me quedo?, espero que les aya gustado y sino bueno, cada uno tiene su gusto.<strong>

**Lamento haberme tardado en actualizar, no encontraba la inspiración que me guiase.**

**Gracias 'anonimo' por mandarme tu comentario, y me alegra mucho que te aya gustado discúlpame por haberme tardado.**

**Bueno, me gustaría recibir algunos comentarios n_n, pero eso va en ustedes.**

**Un beso grande para todos mis lectores.**

**...Youkai de la Luna Creciente...**


	3. Lujuria

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo. Mal título, no se me ocurrió otro. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes del Animé "Inu-Yasha" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. A mi solo me pertenece la trama de Fic.**

_En este caso, pensamientos entre los diálogos y recuerdos._

Todo lo que pasa por la mente de nuestro querido Bankotsu.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Algo más<span>... que una simple amistad.**

**Capítulo 3: Lujuria.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Desde la perspectiva de Bankotsu:<strong>

Jakotsu y yo por fin llegamos, mis "hombres" aún seguían durmiendo. ¡No puedo creerlo, son unos flojos!, me lo esperaba de los demás pero, ¿de Renkotsu, el Gran Artillero, el más frívolo de los siete?... jamas. Nunca me imaginé verlo de esa manera, roncando estruendosamente y acurrucado en la espalda de Suikotsu mientra este dormía de espaldas a él susurrando incoherencias.

Miro hacia mi derecha y puedo observar una mueca de sorpresa en el rostro de Jakotsu que luego es cambiada por una tierna sonrisa, y otra vez me quedo viéndolo embelesado. ¡Demonios!, hace dos semanas desde que pasó "aquello" que me viene pasando esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdos . . .<strong>

_Habíamos terminado uno de los muchos trabajos sucios que nos encargaban los Señores Feudales a cambio de una buena suma de dinero, por que así como eramos los mejores mercenarios también eramos los más caros, aunque siempre trabajábamos para el que pagara más._

_Decidimos quedarnos en una posada bastante lujosa, la última que quedaba en la aldea que fue víctima de nosotros, habíamos destruido todo, por lo cual nos pagaron muy bien. Luego de beber litros de los mejores licores que había y saciar el hambre que teníamos con fina y costosa comida, decidimos que ya era hora de ir a dormir. Kyokotsu dormiría afuera como de costumbre, debido a su gran tamañía solamente tres habitaciones, eran realmente enormes, así que no hubo problema alguno. Yo me fui a la más lujosa, dejando a los demás resolver quien dormiría con quien._

_Cuando entré a mi habitación deje a mi fiel Banryu al lado de la cama, me quité todo lo que traía puesto y me puse una especie de aori de seda blanca que encontré en un armario. Hacía demasiado calor y más aún con lo que había bebido, por lo que me quité la parte superior, dejando mi torso al descubierto. Desaté mi trenza, ya que me molestaba para dormir y justo cuando voy a meterme debajo de las sábanas, escucho un tímido golpe en la puerta. Fui hasta la puerta y al abrirla, me sorprendí mucho al ver a Jakotsu._

_- Hermano... ¿puedo hablar contigo?. - Su voz se oía diferente y parecía algo pegajosa, más bien se oía como si hubiera bebido mucho._

_- Si claro, pasa. - Paso caminando y tambaleándose un poco, sin duda estaba ebrio._

_Cerré la puerta, luego fui hasta la cama y me senté en ella, al lado de Jakotsu, incitándolo a que me dijera lo que me iba a decir._

_- ¿Puedo acostarme contigo?. - Su pregunta me calló como un balde de agua fría._

_- ¡¿Qué? - Pregunté exaltado._

_- Que si puedo dormir contigo._

_- ¿Y por qué motivo tendría que dejarte dormir aquí?. - Interrogué._

_Quería saber el porque de tal atrevimiento. Aunque yo ya lo sabía, estaba ebrio, porque si estuviera totalmente consiente de lo que hacía, simplemente no hubiera venido. Aún así, tenía curiosidad por escuchar su respuesta._

_- Por que en la primera habitación está Renkotsu, que no deja dormir con sus malditos ronquidos, no se como hará Ginkotsu para dormir ahí. - Era la primera vez que lo oía decir los nombres sus hermanos tan despectivamente. - Y en la segunda habitación está Suikotsu, que no para de decir incoherencias mientras duerme y simplemente, no me llevo muy bien con Mukotsu. - Terminó._

_Que alivio, no era lo que yo pensaba, el sólo quería dormir, ¡que malinterpretado soy! No podía creer que aya pensado que él se refería a "eso" cuando me preguntó si podía acostarse o dormir conmigo._

_Por otro lado, habría esperado cualquier otra contestación y nunca una como esa, pero tenía mucha razón, era cierto que Renkotsu roncaba bastante fuerte y no dejaba dormir a nadie y que Suikotsu parloteaba dormido. Que molestos podían ser esos dos si dormías cerca de ellos; lo sabía más que nadie ya que cuando dormíamos a la intemperie en algún bosque, yo hacia la guardia toda la noche, aveces acompañado de Jakotsu que se quejaba constantemente de no poder dormir gracias al "dúo ruidoso" como él solía llamarlos; así que comprendí muy bien por que no quería; o por lo menos intentar; dormir con alguno de ellos dos._

_- Está bien, puedes quedarte. - Suspiré._

_- Oh gracias hermano. - Agradeció para luego tirarse encima de mi, en un efusivo abrazo._

_Terminé cayendo de espaldas a la mullida cama con Jakotsu abrazado a mi cuello, sentía mis mejillas arder y mi corazón correr. Me quede quieto, sin mover un solo músculo._

_Cuando pude sentir su respiración pausada, supuse que ya se había dormido y entonces me solté delicadamente de su agarre. Cuando lo pude observar bien, vi que todavía llevaba la armadura puesta y su espada Jakotsutou en la espalda. Después de pensarlo un buen rato, me decidí a retirárselas con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo, aunque sabía que cuando Jakotsu lograba dormirse, no había nada que lo despertara._

_Le quité su ágil espada y la dejé a lado de mi preciada Banryu. Después comencé a bajarle el quimono por los hombros hasta su delgada cintura, para luego empezar a aflojar su armadura y finalmente sacársela con mucho cuidado. Ya le había quitado lo más complicado, ahora sólo tendría que dejar el quimono como estaba y volver a acostarme para poder dormir de una buena vez._

_Terminando de cerrar su quimono me recuesto a su lado, le doy la espalda y me dispongo a dormir cuando siento una pequeña presión en mi espalda, Jakotsu me abrazaba._

_- Bankotsu... - Suspiró entre sueños, con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios._

_Yo también sonreí, me gustaba como suspiraba mi nombre, se escuchaba tan bien de sus labios, su voz era como un arrullo. Me quedé embelesado observando cada cada rasgo de su rostro, sus cabellos azabache; con ese tenue y exquisito aroma a jasmines, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor, sus finos tatuajes que bajaban por sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas formando el perfecto dibujo de dos colmillos de serpiente, sus rojos, tentadores y entreabiertos labios..._

_No me pude resistir, me acerqué, le di un tierno y corto beso en ellos, para poder liberarme de la duda: el como era su textura. Eran increíblemente suaves, tersos y sobre todo... dulces, con un delicioso sabor a fresas. Seguí mirando su extraña y delicada belleza hasta que lentamente, me quedé dormido._

**. . .Fin de los recuerdos.**

* * *

><p>Desde entonces, no puedo pensar en nada más que en él. Cada vez que miro sus ojos, me pierdo en ellos. Cada vez que escucho su arrulladora voz, me lleno de una enorme paz, tranquilizándome por completo. Cada ves que miro sus labios, no puedo evitar suspirar. Cada vez que lo veo en el campo de batalla moverse tal cual una serpiente, con movimientos rápidos; certeros; y sobre todo... sensuales y provocadores, una llama se enciende en mi interior que no se muy bien lo que signifique o si es bueno o malo.<p>

No debería sentir esas cosas, pero es inevitable. Llevo días bañándome por las mañanas con agua fría, para tratar de sacar esos pensamiento de mi cabeza, sin resultado alguno. Y para colmo hoy Jakotsu casi se ahoga, ahora esta terriblemente refriado y aunque no lo demuestre, yo se que si. ¡Por el amor de Dios!, su rostro hierve y no dudo que su esbelto cuerpo también debe estar ardiendo y...

¡Maldición!, otra vez con eso. No puedo pensar en él sin desviarme por el camino de la lujuria. Él es un maldito por haber ido a mi habitación esa noche, pero más maldito soy yo por haberlo besado.

Salgo de mis recuerdos y pensamientos, me doy cuenda que Jakotsu se ha quedado mirándome.

- Hermano, ¿te sientes bien?, hace días que te veo actuando extraño, dos semanas par ser exactos. - _Si sólo supieras._ - ¿Te he dicho algo malo?, o peor ¿te he hecho algo malo?. - _Me preguntó un poco alterado y con ojitos de borrego a medio morir._

- Si, me siento bien y no, no dijiste ni hiciste nada malo Jakotsu. - _Suspiré, más bien el que había hecho algo malo soy yo._

- ¿Ves?, hace dos semanas que vienes suspirando a cada rato, aveces cuando te hablo de algo es como si le hablara a la pared y no me escucharas pero luego me preguntas que fue lo que dije. Te quedas callado hundido en tus pensamientos pensando en no se que cosa porque aveces te sonrojas, sonríes y suspiras, pero lo más raro aún... te vas a bañar todos los días; eso si que es rareza pura.

Me dejó helado, no sabía que Jakotsu fuera tan observador y que hubiese notado todos y cada un de mis cambios desde "aquel" día.

- No lo había notado. -_ Digo un tanto asombrado._ - Espera un momento, ¿me estas diciendo que era un cochino?. - _Le pregunto, como se atreve a decirme que es "rareza pura" que me bañe todos los días._

- No quise decir eso hermano. - _Contesta bastante nervioso._ - Yo solo decía que usted se bañaba días salteados, osea... uno, tres, cinco, dos, cuatro... - _Se pone a contar con los dedos, que malo es para los números_. - Se bañaba cinco veces a la semana. - _Dice mostrándome tres dedos de su mano derecha ocultando los otros dos._

- No, Jakotsu. - _Le sonrío y con mi mano izquierda lo tomo por la muñeca derecha, su mano aún tenía los tres dedos extendidos_. - Uno, dos y tres. Tres días a la semana. -_ A medida que contaba, con el índice de mi mano derecha tocaba cada yema de los dedos que contaba_. - ¿Tan grande y aún no sabes contar?. - _Mi sonrisa se ensancha más, al ver el hermoso rubor que apareció en sus mejillas._

- No. - _Me responde en un susurro casi inaudible, aunque yo pude oírlo con mucha claridad._

- Yo te enseñaré, pero primero vamos a despertar a esos que se hacen llamar "hombres". - _Le digo_. - Tu encárgate de "los bellos durmientes" mientras yo me encargo de los demás. - _Y sin más me voy despertar a Kyokotsu._

Kyokotsu estaba de espalas a Ginkotsu y Mukotsu. Esto sería matar a tres pájaros de un tiro. Con mi Banryu enfundada, golpee la pansa de Kyokotsu, este se despertó y rodó por el suelo dejando medio aplastados a los que dormían a su espalda.

- Vamos, a levantarse. Bastante los he dejado dormir. - _Les digo sonriendo. Es verdad, han dormido toda la tarde, no se pueden quejar._ - En un rato partiremos a alguna aldea, para pasar la noche. - Informo. Me volteo y me dirijo hacia jakotsu.

Hoy no podemos pasar la noche a la intemperie, mi Jakotsu tiene fiebre... espera un momento, ¿he pensado "MI" Jakotsu?. Lo único que me faltaba, ser posesivo. Si sigo así, seguramente me volveré loco en poco tiempo.

En el camino me cruzo con Suikotsu, que viene tallándose los ojos. Pasó ami lado y al parecer no se dio cuenta, es como si caminara porque camina.

Llego al lado de Jakotsu, está de pie mirando a el artillero que seguían durmiendo en el suelo. Me pregunto por que no lo ha despertado aún.

- Jakotsu, ¿que sucede?, ¿por que no lo has despertado aún?. - _Le pregunto con curiosidad_.

- Es que me da miedo... ¿y que si el hermano Renkotsu se enfada con migo?, ya estoy avisado. -_ Me responde con temor, como si Renkotsu lo fuera a matar si llegase a despertarlo._

- Anda, hazlo. No te va a morder, aparte yo estoy aquí. - _Lo animo._

Veo que se arrodilla, acerca su temblorosa mano al hombro de Renkotsu y lo zamarrea suavemente.

- He-hermano Re-Renkotsu... despierta. - _Como piensa despertarlo así, un poco más y no se le oye._

Entierro mi Banryu verticalmente en el suelo apoyo mi espalda en el mango. Esto iba a dar para largo.

- Oye, Jakotsu... ¿podrías llamarlo un poco más alto y zarandearlo un poco más fuerte?, porque así no creo que despierte ni pasado mañana. - _Es verdad, en vez de despertarlo pareciera que lo estuviera meciendo y susurrándole una canción de cuna para que no despierte hasta que se agote de dormir._

- Si hermano. - _Me responde todo sonrojado_. - Renkotsu, hermanito, despierta... - _Dice mientras lo zarandea un poquito más fuerte_.

Adoro verlo así y más aún, ser yo quien provoque esos adorables rubores en sus mejillas.

- Grrr... - _Gruñe Renkotsu frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes, pero aún dormido_.

Miro al lugar en donde segundos atrás estaba Jakotsu arrodillado, pero no lo encuentro. Sin embargo siento algo trepado a mi espalda.

- Hermano... tengo mucho miedo. - _Me dice al oído, con voz temblorosa y con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello_. - Pensará que soy un inútil, pero por favor, haré lo que usted desee pero no me mande a despertar al hermano Renkotsu.

Una sonrisa maliciosa cruza mi rostro al oír a Jakotsu susurrar "haré lo que usted desee".

- Esta bien Jakotsu. - _Al decir esto se baja de mi espalda_. - Pero recuerda bien, me debes un "gran" favor, que tarde o temprano me lo voy cobrar. - _El fuego se notó en mi voz, pero para cuando me doy cuenta ya es bastante tarde. Malditos arranques de lujuria._

- Ahh. - _Exclama algo exaltado_. - Te estuviste imaginando cosas, ¿verdad pervertido?. - _Por el amor de dios, aunque es verdad, no voy a admitir semejante cosa_.

- Que tonterías, tu tienes la culpa por susurrar así. - _Le contesto exaltado, pero sin gritar. Jamas le gritaría a Jakotsu_.

- Aja, osea que si las imaginabas. - _Dice con los ojos entrecerrados_.

- ¡Que no imaginaba nada!. - _Digo entre dientes_.

- ¡Claro que si!. -_ Responde de igual manera_.

- ¿Que era lo que no imaginabas?. - _Me interroga una voz desde atrás de Jakotsu_.

Observo que Jakotsu se queda rígido y voltea lentamente hasta ver quien estaba detrás de él y...

- Haaa... - _Lo tomo por la estrecha cintura con mi mano izquierda y con la derecha le tapo la boca_. - ¿Mmm?. - _Me interroga con la mirada_.

- ¿Y ahora que demonios le pasa?. -_ Pregunta Renkotsu_.

Al parecer se despertó malhumorado, como de costumbre.

- No es nada, solo que se siente un poco mal, nada más.

- Está bien, no me importa. Sigan resolviendo sus problemas de pareja, yo me voy a echarle aceite a Ginkotsu. - _Habla mientras se va caminando_.

Y se va sin más, dejando a un Jakotsu encendido en llamas por querer y no poder matarlo.

Yo simplemente suspiré... ruborizado hasta las orejas. Emprenderíamos el viaje en un rato, así que me fui a hablar con los demás, dejando a Jakotsu refunfuñando y echando maldiciones soló. Ese Jakotsu... nunca me cansaría de él.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

><p><strong>La pequeña discución entre Jakotsu y Bankotsu la hice bastante parecida a laque tubo Inuyasha con Kagome:<strong>

**Escena del capítulo 22.  
><strong>

**- Ese torpe finge ser un monje inocente, pero no puedo matarlo porque es un figura sagrada. Hug... que te ocurre Kagome.**

**- Es que tengo mucho miedo, parece que esa princesa va levantarse en cualquier momento.**

**- ¿Lo... haces por eso?.**

**- ¿Qué es solo por eso?... ahh, te estas imaginando cosas, ¿verdad atrevido?.**

**- ¡Que tonterías!, tu tienes la culpa por acercarte a mi.**

**- Aja, osea que si las pensabas.**

**- Que no estaba pensando nada.**

**- Claro que si.**

**Aquí tienen la dirección del video, por si quieren verlo, dura 40 segundos: .com/watch?v=5osxHLjh3ZY&feature=related  
><strong>

**Gracias por sus comentarios, Lady Black y Bankotsu Shichinintai. A ti, mi querido amigo Bankotsu te agradecería que los asuntos personales que me quieras decir, mandaras un Mail a mi correo electrónico, porque no creo que aquí nadie quiera saber de la vida de nadie. Bueno igual con tu "No te amo por que eres hermosa, eres hermosa por que te amo", me diste mucha inspiración, gracias me hiciste sonrojar n_n. Como ya leyeron, el capítulo me quedo batante largo comparado con los dos anteriores, verdad?. **

**Bueno, saludos.**

**...Youkai de la Luna Creciente...**


	4. El desmayo

**Hola, he regresado. Les traigo el cuarto capítulo. Disculpen la demora, por cierto te encantó el Fic verdad Blue-Azul-Acero?... me has inspirado a actualizar nuevamente, subiré lo que tengo asta ahora solo por que tu me lo pides. Lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar, pero tenía la moral por el suelo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo para entretener a los lectores ^_^.**

* * *

><p>Iban caminando en silencio, bueno al menos lo que iban atrás. Bankotsu y Jakotsu iban al frente del grupo conversando muy animadamente. Los demás iban atrás, cada uno hundido en sus propias cavilaciones, preguntándose por que los dos que iban al frente últimamente andaban más pegaditos de lo normal. Ellos estaban bien al tanto sobre que el guerrero favorito del líder era Jakotsu, por que aunque él no lo demostrara y tratara de ocultarlo, cualquier humano, híbrido, es más hasta un demonio podría darse cuenta, de que entre ellos había algo más que una simple amistad.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Desde la perspectiva de Jakotsu...<strong>

Vamos caminando charlando muy enérgicamente con el hermano Bankotsu sobre cuanto le faltaba para cumplir la promesa que le hizo, hace más o menos un año, a su Banryu. Me parece raro que aun no se aya quedado viéndome sin decir nada o que después de que le diga algo no me pregunte que es lo que dije.

- ¿Osea que ya has cumplido con las mil cabezas humanas? - Le pregunto con bastante curiosidad.

- Si, así es. Ahora solo me faltan las cabezas de mil demonios. - Dijo orgulloso de si mismo.

- Eso es genial... pero dime... - Hace tiempo que tengo esta duda encima.

- ¿Si? - Me dice incitándome a hablar.

- ¿Qué poderes obtendrá Banryu cuando ya ayas cortado las cabezas de los mil demonios que te faltan? - Varias noches después de que le hizo esa promesa a su alabarda no pude dormir preguntándome que poderes ganaría.

- Será una alabarda demoníaca, podrá lanzar fuertes ataques de energía y según su portador, será energía maligna y muy poderosa. - Me dice con un entusiasmo total nuca antes visto. - Creo. - Dijo con bastante inseguridad.

- ¿Crees? - No puedo creer como se da vuelta tan fácilmente (Jakotsu lo miraba con una extraña gotita de sudor al estilo Animé).

- No lo sé, puede ser que tenga los poderes que yo digo, o... - Habla como si estuviera lamentando algo. - ¡Puede ser que sean mejores! - Dice, bueno mas bien grita emocionado alzando sus puños a modo de triunfo.

- Hermanito... ¿te sientes bien?. - Le digo un poquito preocupado (Ahora Jakotsu si tenía una gran gota de sudor al estilo Animé).

- Claro que si Jakotsu, me siento de maravilla. - Me dice pasando un brazo sobre mi cuello. - ¿Acaso dudas de mi? - Sus labios se acercan peligrosamente a mi rostro.

- N... no, nunca... dudaría d... de ti. - Balbuceo nerviosamente.

Se acerca lentamente a mi, ¡ay que va a hacer!, no puedo dejar de mover mis dedos nerviosamente sobre mi estómago, en el que de pronto empiezo a sentir un extraño mariposeo. Rosa sus labios en mi mejilla deslizándolos hasta mi oído para susurrar en un tono, tan sensual y... excitante...

- Yo tampoco. - Siento mi corazón galopar tan fuerte, que dudo de que Bankotsu no lo llegue a oír.

Bankotsu me suelta. Recién me doy cuenta de que nos habíamos detenido ya hace un rato. Volteo y veo a los demás que nos miran con los ojos bien abiertos y atentos, sin perderse ningún detalle. Los quedo mirando un momento, luego ellos se dieron cuenta de eso y todos giraron la cabeza para el mismo lado, emitiendo ese silbido de "no vimos nada". Ay... más obvios no pueden ser.

De repente empiezo a sentir un mareo muy fuerte y con el una inmensidad de calor, se me nubla la vista, y así sin más, caigo inconsciente.

* * *

><p><strong>Desde la perspectiva de Bankotsu...<strong>

No tengo idea de lo que acabo de hacer, simplemente lo hice porque deseaba hacerlo con todo mi ser... ¡ay, que cursiladas estoy pensando!, lo hice porque quería hacerlo, punto final.

Realmente me excitó mucho como Jakotsu se dejó dominar tan fácilmente por mi, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Es la primera vez que me dejo llevar así por mis emociones. Por otro lado, olvidé por completo que los demás estaban detrás de nosotros, me imagino que vieron todo detalladamente como la chusma que son. Apuesto a que será el gran tema de conversación durante días... conociéndolos, tal vez semanas.

Giro a verlos y compruebo mis sospechas, todos mirándonos como si fuéramos alguna clase de bicho raro, para luego mirar para otro lado y hacer ese odioso silbido. Me doy la vuelta para seguir caminando, pero en eso veo a Jakotsu desvanecerse, como acto de reflejo, detengo su caída mientras lo sostengo en mis brazos y dejo caer a mi Banryu al suelo.

Por un momento me había olvidado de lo que pasó en la mañana, Jakotsu tosía y tenia fiebre, no es nada raro que se aya desvanecido después de eso. Bastante aguantó, más bien, demasiado. Los demás seguían ahí parados, observando.

- ¡Suikotsu, ven! - Le grito, aunque no estuviera muy lejos. Esta situación es desesperante.

- Que sucede hermano. - Me dice al llegar.

- ¡Que no ves!, dime que tiene, para algo eras doctor. - Aunque se que tiene fiebre, puede que se aya agarrado otra cosa.

- Si hermano. - Y lo empieza a revisar mientras yo lo sigo sosteniendo en mis brazos.

Veo que le abre la boca y mira su lengua para comprobar si allí esta el problema, pero no. Luego le abre los parpados, pero tampoco hay algo ahí. Por último toma su pulso y finaliza su revisión.

- ¿Yyyy?... ¿qué es lo que tiene? - Me sonríe, por que diablos me sonríe.

- Es simplemente un desmayo cualquiera. En el caso de Jakotsu, fue provocado por el ritmo tan acelerado de su corazón... y la fiebre no le ayudo mucho, pero él esta bien. - ¿Solo eso?, ¿acaso Jakotsu se había desmayado por que sí?... un momento...

- ¿Como que ritmo acelerado? - Pregunto desconcertado.

- Si, óyelo tu mismo. - Dice sonriendo.

Recuesto mi cabeza en el pecho de Jakotsu y cierro los ojos. De repente, empiezo a escuchar un latido, que empieza a correr, muy fuerte, casi desesperado. Abro los ojos enormemente, Suikotsu tiene razón.

- Suikotsu... ¿estas seguro?, parece que le fuera a reventar el pecho en cualquier momento... por favor óyelo otra vez. - Sinceramente esa es la verdad, sus latidos no son normales.

- Esta bien. - Toma su pulso otra vez, presionándole la muñeca. Luego me mira, como sorprendido. - Oh, por dios. Está más acelerado que antes, esto solo lo produce una cosa... pero... - Se sonroja un poco.

- ¿Pero?, ¿que es?, dime. - ¡Ay, por favor contesta ya!

- Excitación. - Oh, por dios.

No mires ahí, no mires ahí...

(Se ve desde arriba el bosque, un silencio total, y de repente alguien grita... ¡¿QUE?... y el paisaje sufre una "pequeña" vibración y cantidades de aves vuelan de los árboles).

- Lo que oíste, además no es para tanto. Es muy común que Jakotsu se excite, dime cuando no lo hace... - Me dice Suikotsu de lo más normal, pero es un buen punto.

- Pero... pero el nunca se había desmayado... además, cual fue el motivo por el cual se excitó si no hizo nada, solo venía hablando conmigo. - Me había olvidado de eso.

- Oh por favor, él no hizo nada, tú si. Todos "vimos" y escuchamos como le "hablabas" hace unos momentos. - Ahí está Renkotsu, metiéndose en lo que no le importa.

- Es verdad. - Pienso en voz alta... un momento. - ¡Oye, y a ti que te importa!...

- ¡Como que, que me importa. Por si no lo sabes él es el que me entretiene con sus tonterías para no aburrirme y es el que me da su espada para afilarla mientras no hago nada, porque otros prefieren estar jugando a cortar cabezas!

- ¡¿Sólo por eso?, ¡si querías jugar con mi alabarda, sólo tenías que decírmelo! - Ya me hartó, no lo toleraré más, no se como hace para sacarme de las casillas tan fácilmente.

- Oye, quien te dijo que yo quería jugar...

- ¡BASTA! - Grita Suikotsu, me extraña, normalmente es muy pasivo. Bueno, quizás sólo con nosotros. - ¿Pueden dejar de discutir un segundo?, ¡porque ya me hartaron!. - Ay, que mal carácter, me dio miedo.

- Ahg... - Giro mi rostro sorprendido. Entre los brazos de Suikotsu, que yo lo había dejado ahí al ponerme a la defensiva en la "peleíta" con Renkotsu, Jakotsu emite un gemido de dolor; o al menos eso es lo que yo creo; aun inconsciente.

- Hermano... Jakotsu... esto no va bien. Será mejor que busquemos algo rápido para pasar la noche. - Lo único que faltaba, que me digan lo que ya sé.

- Esta bien. - Levanto a mi alabarda del suelo y me dispongo a caminar pero algo me detiene.

- Oye, ¿no piensas cargarlo? - Me dice Suikotsu descaradamente.

- Y... ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo yo? - Si es verdad, por que tengo que hacerlo yo, ¿eh?. ¿Que no puede cargarlo él?, se supone que "él" es el doctor, no yo.

- Porque tu, provocaste su desmayo. - Otra vez Renkotsu, metiéndose en lo que no le importa, como siempre.

- ¡¿Que yo que? - Por nada del mundo me dejaré ganar por sus palabritas.

- Ay, ya no te hagas. Cárgalo y ya, o si no... lo haré yo. - Me sisea con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ah no, eso si que no.

- ¿No puede hacerlo Suikotsu?. - No dejaré que por nada, que Renkotsu lo toque, no después de ver Jakotsu como le teme. Simplemente llega a despertar en sus brazos le dará un ataque de pánico.

- Yo no puedo, me duele la espalda. - Dice fingidamente.

- Está bien, lo haré yo. - Dije recigando.

Cargué a Jakotsu en brazos y seguí caminando, no sin antes ver como Renkotsu y Suikotsu chocaban las palmas con complicidad. ¡Esos dos, son unos...!

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso era lo que tenía hasta ahora, más adelante quizás lo arregle. Muchas, muchas gracias <span>Blue-Azul-Cero<span>, de verdad... te invito a leer mi otro Fic si quieres, el de Sesshomaru y Rin. Anímense a comentar, que si no una se desmoraliza y no le salen las palabras al escribir. Lo que más les gusta a los escritores, es recibir comentarios de sus obras de los preciados lectores.**

** Bueno me despido, muchos besos para todos los que leen este Fic.**

**...Youkai de la Luna Creciente...  
><strong>


End file.
